La persecusion y el diaro
by creppylover
Summary: Clyde entrega diaros por la noche, su ultima entrega fue con Craig... Algo le sucedio a Clyde mientras entregaba diaros y Craig tiene la culpa. Ahora Craig esta siendo perseguido por un asesino, un negro, un amante de StarWars, un adicto a la cocaina, un invalido humoristico, una gata sin pelo, un perro gay y Mini-Lorde... DESCUBRANLO TODO AQUÍ! XD ONE-SHOT NO PAIRING!


**MUY BUENAS CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR, ESTAMOS AQUI CON UN NUEVO FIC DE SOUTH PARK (El RUBIUSOMG, reference? WHERE!?)**

**No aparece ninguna pareja, desgraciadamente...**

**PERO ESTE FIC SE TRATA DE COMEDIA**

**ASI QUE LEAN!**

**TODOS TIENEN 14 AÑOS**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya era de noche…<strong>

Craig estaba dormido sólo en su cama. OBVIAMENTE.

Una escalera golpeo la ventana haciendo que esta se abriera,de ahí,Clyde apareció escalando la escalera,abrió completamente la ventana y tiro una bolsa llena de diarios al suelo haciendo que Craig se despertará de golpe(con los ojos cerrados) y aventara una almohada hacia Clyde haciendo que este se cayera al suelo por la escalera

-¡AAAHHH!-

Craig se despertó de golpe al oír el grito,el se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana y vio a Clyde tirado en el piso.

- ¡Clyde! ¿Que haces en el suelo? ¿No ves que ya son las 4 de la mañana?

-¡Serás un loco!

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-¡Me golpeaste con una almohada imbécil!

-Uy, perdona...

-¡Pues agradece que no me rompí la espalda!-

-Como sea, ¿y que hacen estos diarios aquí?-

-Soy yo, es que...

-¿Otra vez de nuevo repartiendo diarios por la noche?-

-pues...

-Ya hablamos de esto hermano. Lo único que logras es hacer despertar a la gente como hiciste conmigo recién y hacer enojar a los perros del vecindario-

-Ya se, ya se. Pero solo quiero hacer una ronda mas.-

Craig suspira frustradamente y luego mira a Clyde.

- Mira Amigo, si quieres hacerlo una vez mas...

-Ya se, me dirás que no.-

- Bueno, si... pero..

-¿Si?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Ibas a decirme que si?-

-No.-

- ¿A no?-

-Si. Iba a decirte que no.-

-Pero no seria si?-

-Sí. O sea, no te iba a decir que si. Sino te iba a decir no.-

-¿A sí?-

- Sí. Y no.-

- Ahora no?-

-Sí, ya te dije que no.-

- ¿Entonces quieres decir si en vez de no?-

- ¡Ay cállate!-El grito de Craig produce un eco.-Voy a traerme una aspirina ¿si?

-No.-

- ¿Que?-

-Sí, eso.-

-¿Quieres una?-

-Emm...

-Sí?

-No.

-¿ No quieres una?

-Sí.-

-¿A sí?

-Sí.-

- Bueno. Y agua también?-

-No.-

-¿Si?-

-Si.-

-¿Si o no?-

- Ya te dije que si.-

-¿Ah?

-Craig, te dije que si.

- Bueno, te traigo.-

-No.-

-A no?-

-Si.-

-O sea... si..

-No.-

-¿No quieres entonces?

-Si, eso. No quiero.-

-¡Basta, basta, basta!-Craigse cubre los oídos-¡Ahora por eso no te traigo nada!-Se aleja

-¡Craig! Ya te dije que si. ¡Craig! Ay me duele la cabeza.-Clyde se soba la cabeza pero entonces escucha unos ladridos.-Ay no. Perros.

Desesperado, apoya la escalera y sube rápidamente hasta la ventana ovalada. Trata de entrar, pero se da cuenta que Craig la selló cuando se fue por la aspirina.

-Ay no. Craig , ¡Craig ábreme! Los perros se me suben.-Los perros subían uno a uno por la escalera.-¿Como demonios hicieron...

Uno de los perros muerde a Clyde en el trasero,el abre los ojos como platos y grita como un había llegado con su aspirina

-¿Clyde?-

Se acerca a la ventanilla. Y puede ver que se le abalanza un perro y le mastica el cabello de Clyde, Craig no puede oír nada ya que la ventana estaba cerrada.

—Oye, escúchame si puedes. Ya me traje la aspirina. Me gustaría ayudarte con tu ronda nocturna, pero me da flojera.—Un perro se le abalanza a Clyde y le mastica la pierna. Craig no se daba cuenta ya que estaba revolviendo con una cuchara una taza de te.—Lo siento Clyde, pero quiero dormir. Me gustaría ayudarte pero no me dan las energías. Si estas decidido para otra ronda otro día, puedes contar conmigo para eso.

Se toma la aspirina con el te mientras que otro perro le muerde a Clyde por debajo. Clyde abre grande los ojos y al momento empieza a gritar como una niña, pero Craig no se daba cuenta.

-Bueno Clyde, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero se me hace tarde y necesito dormir. Mañana seguimos hablando, y que tengas una buena noche.

A Clyde en la escalera se le habían abalanzado unos 9 perros, mordiéndolo y masticándolo por todas partes. Cuando no da mas, se cae junto con la escalera y los perros. Pero para los perros, Clyde les había amortiguado la caída y a Clyde unas bolsas de basura.

Craig ya había tomado su aspirina. Se acomoda de nuevo en su cama y con los ojos casi cerrados, mira a la ventana y aunque Gerald no estaba ahí, le dice.

-Buenas noches, y cuidado con los perros.-

Se cae dormido y desde la ventanilla, se nota que hay 28 perros viniendo de todas las direcciones hacia Clyde. Craig empieza a roncar, pero escucha los ladridos de los frunce el ceño y se tapa los oídos.

-AY, ¿por que no se callan esos perros? Y que también se calle esa niña que esta gritando como loca.–Craig aguantaba esos ruidos, pero no quiso seguir haciéndolo y se levanta de la cama–Ya basta. No se puede dormir así.

Toma una sabana y la almohada y se va a dormir en el baño. Pero antes de dormir, se da cuenta que se olvidó el diario, así que va de nuevo a su cuarto a recogerlo. Cuando lo tiene, se asoma y desde la ventanilla ve como 37 perros están amontonados entre si.

- Vaya, ¿a que jugaran esos perros? Quizás sea una bolsa de basura.-

No se da cuenta que estaba Gerald entre todo ese enjambre de perros. De repente, ve unos trozos de un suéter rojo al lado de los perros.

-Vaya, son del mismo color que la camiseta de Clyde. En fin, quizás sea ropa vieja de él que se encontraba en esa bolsa de basura.-

Sale de su cuarto y se va a dormir en el baño. De entre el enjambre, sale una mano de Clyde toda rasgada y babeada con algunos dedos torcidos buscando salir de ahí, pero otro perro salta y se la muerde.

* * *

><p>Es de mañana en la sala de la casa de Craig ,están Token, Tweek, Jimmy y Kevin sentados en el sillón hablando entre ellos junto con la gatita de Token <em><strong>(Que sus padres habían comprado en su visita a Egipto)<strong>_en sus brazos.

-¿Que come?-

Pregunta Kevin.

- ¿A que te refieres? Es una gata, puede comer lo que las gatas comen.-

Dice Token acariciando la gatita.

-No, eso no creo.-

-Kevin. Esta bien que no tenga pelo.

-Lo se pero,¿sin pelo?

-¿Que tiene?

-Es que el destello de luz que refleja en la calvez de la gata me hace mal los ojos.-

-Ay por favor, es una excusa para que alejes a mi gata de ti-

-Bueno...mientras ese animal se aleje de Stripes esta bien para mi.

Dice Craig tejiendo,Token lo lo mira raro al igual que Jimmy.

- ¿Que se supone que haces?-

Le pregunta Token.

-Tejiendome una mantita ¿Acaso no es bonito? :D-

-¿A-Acaso estas bien,Cr-Craig?

Pregunta Jimmy.

-Claro que estoy bien. Me sirvo algo de café.-

Se levanta y se dirige hacia la cocina a servirse café.

-¡H-HAZME UNO TAMBIEN PORFAVOR! ¡GAH, LO SIENTO! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡ESO SERIA MUCHA PRESION!

Craig solo le sonrió al cafeinomano y le revolvió el cabello y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina a preparar ese café.

Token lo mira extrañado pero luego voltea y ve que Kevin estaba leyendo un periódico.

-Vaya, ¿conseguiste tan temprano el diario, Craig?-

Token volteo hacia la cocina y vio que Craig le daba un café a Tweek y este se sentaba al lado de Kevin para quitarle el diario recibiendo un ¡OYE! como respuesta del friki.

-No. Es que Clyde pasó anoche y me dejó el diario. Quería hacer de nuevo su rutina, bla bla bla, ya sabes el resto.

-Si, ya sé, ya sé. No soporto tener que escuchar ladrar a los perros cuando lo persiguen a Clyde.

- Y anoche fue de locura. Escuché unos ladridos fuertes y unos gritos de niña que apenas se podía distinguir y me tuve que dormir al baño.

-¿Gritos de niña?-

-Eso parece.-Dice viendo el diaro pero luego voltea a Jimmy que se estaba durmiendo pero hacia un esfuerzo para estar despierto.-¿ Que sucede, Jimmy?

-N-No pude d-dor...dormir bien anoche.

-¿O sea que tu también escuchaste esos gritos de niña?-

- N-N-N-No mucho... ¿D-De... deeee... de que habla-ban?

-De Clyde. otra vez hizo su ronda nocturna...

Comenta Kevin

-O-Oh... N-No me di-digan, Cr-Crai... Craiiii-g te dejo el diario p-primero, verdad?

- Aja.-

-Me gustaría saber lo de los gritos de niña.

Dice Token.

-¡GAH, TALVEZ ALGUIEN ASESINO A UNA NIÑA Y POR ESO LOS GRTOS DE NIÑA! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡HUBO UN ASESINATO CERCA DE TU CASA, CRAIG! ¡ARGH! ¡TALVEZ EL FANTASMA DE LA NIÑA ESTE AQUI! ¡ARGH! ¡SOY INOCENTE! ¡ACK!

Tweek se jalo los cabellos haciendo que un mechón suyo se rompiera haciendo que Tweek gritara del susto haciendo que Craig se preoucpara y haciendo que Craig se levantara del sillón llevándose el diario con el haciendo que se sentara al lado de Tweek haciendo que le acariciara la cabeza al rubio mientras leia el diaro haciendo que Tweek se tranquilizara un poco._** (QUE ONDA CON LOS HACIENDO? XDDD)**_

Token seguía acariciando a su gata sin pelo, Jimmi tejiendo una mantita "cubreoídos" que Craig había dejado de tejer,Kevin veia raro a la gata y Craig continuaba leyendo el diario y Tweel estaba viendo lo que hacían los 4 hasta que Clydeaparece, con un ojo morado, con el otro rasgado, con la nariz sucia y chueca, con la camiseta todo destrozada y con marcas de garras, con un pie torcido, con una mano chueca con tres dedos torcidos, con la cara sucia, al igual que con el resto de su cuerpo, totalmente despeinado, con una cara fiera y los ojos rojos, mirando a Craig con una cara de asesino.  
>Token, Jimmy, Kevin y Tweek voltean y abren los ojos como platos al verlo mientras Craig seguía leyendo el diario.<p>

- No puedo creer que Red Racer se vaya a cancelar... siento que voy a llorar por mas marica que suene.

-¡Pues dentro de un rato lo harás!-

Grita Clyde fríamente,Craig voltea y se le hiela la sangre al verlo aunque no lo demostró.

-Clyde , ¿que te pasó?

Clyde saca un palo grueso con astillas incrustadas de la nada y comienza a acercarse lentamente hacia el azabache.

- Una bandada de 40 perros me atacó anoche después de darte el diario. Y no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta ¡ni por un segundo!

Craig se levanta lentamente y se comienza a alejar.

- Oye, tranquilo. No te me acerques. Esta todo bien.-

_-'Oye, ¿que crees que deberíamos hacer?'-_

Susurra Token a Kevin.

_-'No sé, pero esto me huele mal'-_

-¡Silencio ustedes dos!-Ambos se asustan y Clyde voltea hacia Craig - Ahora veras amigo mio.

-Clyde, pero... -toma el diario desesperadamente-…Estoy, estoy leyendo el diario ¿ves? -Abre el diario y lo lee mientras le echaba una mirada a Clyde cada rato. La verdad que si le asustaba un poco Clyde cuando estaba enojado, se asustaba por dentro pero nunca lo mostraba ya que su reputación estaba en juego.

-Pues mejor que en el diario este marcado el numero de emergencias.-

- ¿Por que?

-¡Porque necesitarás una ambulancia ahora mismo!

Clyde ataca con el mazo lleno de astillas pero Craig lo esquiva.

-Clyde, calmado, por favor.-

-¡Esos perros no se calmaron conmigo!-

Token abraza a su gatita mientras Kevin sonreía ampliamente con una bola de estambre en su mano.

-Dios, ya me asusta.-

Dice Token asustado.

-¿Porqué disfruto tanto esto?

Se pregunta Kevin riendo por lo bajó.

-Bien Solamente hay una palabra que decir.

Dice Craig viendo terroríficamente a Clyde.

-¿Cual es?-

Pregunta Jimmy curioso

Clyde mira furiosamente a Craig, y éste, tragando saliva, dice:

-¡Correr!-

**Escuchen la música (muy graciosa):** watch?v=JcNhDstL4-k

Clyde empieza a perseguir a Craig por toda la casa,Token decide ir tras Clyde para poder calmarlo. Kevin va tras Token para ayudarla a calmar a Clyde,Tweek y Jimmy los siguen. a Jimmy se le cae la bola de lana aunque un hilo lo tiene sujetado en su mano, de modo que la bola de lana detrás de él, persiguiéndolo, atrae la atención de la gata de Token que empieza a seguir la bola. Craig corría con todas sus energías por cada rincón de la casa tratando de librarse de Clyde , aunque éste lo seguía de todas maneras con tal de poder atraparlo. Sube hasta su cuarto agitado por la correteada.

- ¡Te voy a atrapar!-

Grita Clyde furiosamente,Craig decide abrir su ventana de al lado suyo y sin pensarlo, salta de ella hasta caer en unos arbustos. Lo mismo hacen Clyde,enseguida Token, después Kevin,luego Tweek que no pensó muy bien y termino gritando del susto, después Timmy pero con sumo cuidado y ayuda de Tweek y despues la gata.

Craig es el primero en salir de los arbustos haciendo expulsar muchas hojas, corriendo como loco. Enseguida sale Clyde, después Token, luego Kevin,Tweek, Jimmy y la gata continuando así con la persecución.

Craig saca enseguida su diario y lo lee para hacer convencer a Clyde mientras corre, pero no logra convencerlo y continua la corrida con Craig al frente, leyendo el diario mientras corre, con Clyde atrás todo desarreglado y con un mazo con espinas, seguido por Token y Kevin, que extienden sus brazos para poder alcanzarlo, después con Tweek que tomaba café mientras corria gritando incoherencias sobre la niña muerta y de que Clyde era el asesino, seguido de Jimmy dejando arrastrar su bola de lana y con la gata de Token atrás queriendo atraparla.

Enseguida pasaban caminando Wendy y Bebe hablando como si nada.

-Como te dije, se escucharon unos ladridos muy fuertes anoche y no dejaron dormir a nadie en el barrio...

Bebe no término la frase ya que Craig paso por ahí corriendo. El les dedico el dedo del medio.

Detrás de Craig, venia Clyde con intenciones de atraparlo, sin saludar.  
>Token pasa y las saluda sonriendo.<p>

-Hola,chicas-

Detrás de el, seguía Tweek.

-¡ARGH! ¡CLYDE MATO UNA NIÑA Y UNOS PERROS SE COMIERON EL RESTO DE LA NIÑA!

Y detrás de Tweek ,Jimmy.

-H-Hola, me-mejor hablamos después.

,y detrás de Jimmy está la gata de Token tratando de conseguir la bola de lana. Sparky, el perro gay de Stan , ve como una gata pasa corriendo detrás de Jimmy, y entonces empieza a perseguirla, con el collar rosa de diamantes todavía en el cuello y arrastrando un trozo de fierro que estaba clavado en el suelo que le impedía escaparse.

-Te lo dije Wendy, el mundo está lleno de locos hoy en día.-

Dice Bebe a la feminista.

Los demás seguían su loca persecución por la ciudad.

- Ésto es de lo mas loco que hay.-

Dice Kevin sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡ Ya verás necio!-

Le grita Clyde a Craig.

- Esto es vergonzoso.-

Dice Token avergonzado.

-¡GAH! ¡N-NO MATES A _**MI C-CRAIG**_, CLYDE! ¡ME DEBE 15 DOLARES! ¡AGRHHH!

Le dice Tweek alterado a Clyde.

La gata seguía corriendo detrás de Jimmy, y detrás de la gata estaba Sparky con el collar todavía puesto y arrastrando el tubo de fierro. Stan estaba caminando junto con Kenn, Kyle y Cartman que estaban vestidos como Lorde, Britney Spears, Miley Cyrus y Ariana Grande _**(No pregunte que, pronto hare un fic sobre eso XD)**_ Stan ve a los chicosy ve que Sparky se había escapado y corre tras el.

La persecución llega a sus límites cuando se adentran en las calles, irrumpiendo el tráfico, provocando una gran cantidad de bocinas y quejas de los conductores.

-¡Será mejor seguir corriendo!-

Grita Craig a los demás.

- ¡Ya verás! ¡Romperé esa cara de chico malo que tienes!-

Le grita Clyde haciendo que Craig acelere más su paso.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Buen algo de humor no mata a nadie XDD<strong>

**Se que lo mas natural seria que Craig fuera el loco que presiguiera a Clyde y que Clyde ande como menso huyendo de Craig el asesino... Pero me gusta ver a Craig asustado y a Clyde molesto, es muy divertido para mi XDD**

**-No les explicare porque los del Team Stan estaban vestidos así, eso lo veran en otro fic... un loco, raro y muy al estilo south park fic XD...**

**-Dire quienes estaban vestidos de quien. Solo eso**

**o Stan: Lorde... Mini Lorde para ser precisos XDD**

**o Kyle: Ariana Grande... El es el que tiene la voz mas aguda de los cuatro y Ari la tiene muy aguda cuando canta asi que... si... Pero tiene el antiguo pelo de Ariana, osea rojo pastel. :3**

**o Kenny: Miley Cyrus... No se... Se me hacen parecidos XD**

**o Cartman: Britney Spears... Se que ella ya fue asesinada por las fotos y la fama, pero Cartman ya antes se habia vestido de ella... Oh almenos que quieran que lo vista de Iggi Azalea o de otro artista famoso. USTEDES DIGAN EN LOS REVIEWS SI QUIEREN QUE CARTMAN SEA BRITNEY SPEARS O OTRA CANTANTE, Cual otra? No se, Ustedes diganme! xD**

**Reviews?**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (MPGIS, THE VAN BURENS GODBYE REFRENCE? WHERE!?) **


End file.
